Oddball
by flipomatic
Summary: Oddball and Sasuke live a simple life of student and pet. When Sasuke graduates from the academy, things start to change. Wait a sec... Did that dog just talk?


Sasuke still had nightmares. Nightmares about that fateful day.

He had taken Oddball to school for show and tell. Everybody loved her. She behaved like a good little dog and kept a close eye on Sasuke. After school, she could tell that something was wrong.

They got back to find out that the Uchiha clan had been massacred. Sasuke started freaking out but Oddball kept her head. She noticed Itachi standing up on the post and left Sasuke to confront him.

Sasuke followed her, thinking that she had found someone alive. Unfortunately, that was the case.

They came face to face with Itachi, covered in his family's blood. Sasuke broke down crying and Oddball glared at Itachi. She stood protectively in front of the small child, growling protectively.

"Sasuke, run."

Sasuke turned around and ran towards his parents' bedroom, not realizing that his dog had given the order. Itachi tried to follow him but Oddball got in his way.

All Sasuke knew is that his brother caught up with him two minutes later, in the room where his parents lay dead. He had no idea what happened to Oddball.

He fainted under the genjutsu…

And woke with a start.

Sasuke, now 13 years old, found himself in a cold sweat. He had that nightmare again. He reached down next to his bed to pet Oddball on the head. She had survived, but nobody knew how.

He could of sworn that he heard her talk in his dream, but that can't be right. Dogs don't talk.

He looked at his clock. It read 5:00 a.m. Then he decided that he might as well get up since he was already awake. He got up and creeped away as to not wake Oddball. Of course, she was awake from the very moment his breathing changed at the beginning of his nightmare. Being perceptive was her specialty.

Sasuke was eating a bowl of cereal when Oddball came downstairs. He was barely nibbling at it. Today was his first C rank mission with Team 7 and they had to escort some old guy named Tazuna to the Wave Country so he could build a bridge.

It sounded easy, but he was still a bit nervous. Oddball sat next to him and wagged her tail brightly. She thought she had to act happier then usual to make up for his nervousness.

He smiled weakly before rinsing out his still full bowl and heading towards the gates.

Oddball was worried, so she followed him. She caught up with him at the gate. Naruto and Sakura were already there.

Sakura saw them as Sasuke was trying to send Oddball home. It did not work. The last thing he needed was an Oddball fan club to match the Sasuke one.

Sakura had little hearts in her eyes as she ran over.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Is this your dog? She is so cute!"

He glared at her coolly, "Yeah."

Oddball wagged her tail and scrutinized Sakura in her mind. _Shallow, weak, strange…_

Then Naruto wandered over. He didn't say anything but kind of edged away from Oddball.

"Sasuke-teme, your dog is weirding me out. It's just staring at me." Sasuke smirked,

"She thinks that you are stupid, so she is keeping an eye on you."

"I am not stupid. And make sure to tell her that."

"She can understand you…"

_Energetic, strong, Kyuubi… _

Naruto rolled his eyes. Before he could speak, Kakashi arrived with the client.

He made note of the dog but didn't say anything. He introduced Tazuna and they started on their way. Oddball followed them.

Sasuke was not amused, "Oddball, go home."

Wag

"I mean it."

Wag

"This is a mission, not a doggy day care."

Wag

"Fine"

Wag

Tazuna looked back at Kakashi, "Is that kid arguing with his dog?"

Kakashi shrugged.

Tazuna continued, "Any way, it looks like the dog won."

Sasuke glared at him lightly. After all, he was the client, and Oddball really had won.

Then Oddball started growling at a puddle.

Kakashi sweat dropped, he knew there were ninja there, but the dog gave the foolish chunnin away.

Smart dog.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Oddball has a vast background of her own. She is from a world made up of talking cats and dogs. Among the strongest are Oddball and her family. She is actually part cat, dog, and alien. The alien took the form of a dog to blend in, but still had alien DNA.

Oddball is the fourth strongest only being beaten by her brother, Demon, and her parents, Rescue and Flip. Demon likes to poke her head into his big sisters business and likes to appear at random times to bother her.

Some of her other siblings are: Baxter, Luke, Fetch, Butch, Lucky, Spikes, and Muddy. They all have super powers of some sort. Oddball simply has a variety while some of the others only have one power.

On top of being highly intelligent, Oddball is stronger than a hokage level ninja and perfect command over the human language. She was looking for someone strong fight when she ran into Sasuke, and has been staying with him ever since.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Authors Note: So I have been harboring this idea for like, a couple of years now. My sister and I created Oddball along with her family at least ten years ago as kids. I just wanted to plop her into Sasuke's life and see what kind of trouble she could cause.

Review Please


End file.
